Llegaste tu
by KidFlashB03
Summary: AU "Tenia que hablar con ella, desde ese dia -que me costaba recordar- no habiamos hablado, no sabia nada de ella igual nunca supe, pero no me arrepentia de nada de lo que habíamos hecho." Ojala les guste.
1. Llegaste tu

**Ojala les guste este historia, díganme que les parece :)  
De paso les quería preguntar si alguien es fan de "Naruto" porque con una amiga -de las mejores- estamos haciendo un fic, si les gustaría leerlo yo se los paso**

* * *

-Sabes que no estoy feliz con esto -dije

Levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba firmando y me miro fija y friamente.

-Yo nunca pedi tu opinion, te estoy diciendo la decision que tome -me contesto y siguio haciendo lo suyo, ignorando completamente mi prescencia  
-El auto esta listo señor -Dijo **Alfred** entrando a la oficina  
-Gracias -dijo sonriente al verlo, hacia mucho que el no estaba en casa. Se giro para irse y al verme no puedo decir exactamente que me sonrio pero hizo un esfuerzo- Te vere en un rato con tu hermano

Suspire y le hice una mueca antes de que se vaya.

-Ricardo te agradara, es una linda chica -me dijo Alfred antes de girarse e irse con el  
-Gracias Alfred, espero eso sinceramente.

Mi nombre es **Ricardo -Dick- Grayson**, y el hombre que se fue con Alfred -casi un abuelo para mi- es el multimillonario **Bruce Wayne**- El me adopto cuando yo tenia 9 años despues de un accidente que dejo cicatrices de por vida en mi, la muerte de mis padres. A pesar de nuestras diferencias -tenemos bastantes- nos llevamos bien, gracias a el pude salir adelante de ese dificil momento. A los 13 años Bruce adopto a **Jason Tood **y dos años despues a **Tim Drake**, dos chicos quienes con el tiempo se convirtieron en personas muy importantes en mi vida, mis hermanos. Teniamos nuestros conflictos pero a pesar de ello, me dieron grandes momentos en mi vida pero desgraciadamente _no todo es para siempre_... El 6 de marzo del año pasado Jason fallecio en un accidete y de alguna manera no puedo evitar no sentirme culpable. Ese dia me habia pedido se lo podia llevar pero le dije que no, ya que tenia que rendir unas materias que me faltaban de ultimo año y a la tarde murio. Capaz, solo capaz si yo iba el estaria vivo o podia salir mal y estar los dos muertos...  
Un sonido me distrajo, era mi celular vibrando. Lo tome y tenia un mensaje, era de mi novia que estaba en la abajo esperandome. Tome mi chaqueta y fui hasta donde ella estaba. Al verme hizo una sonrisa, y yo a ella.

-Hey -me saludo mientras se acercaba a saludarme  
-Babs, me alegra que hayas venido -le dije mientras le daba un corto beso  
-Para eso estoy Dick -se acerco para abrazarme, yo le acaricia su cabellera pelirroja

Ella era **Barbara Gorgon**, mi mejor amiga desde hace años y ahora mi novia. La conozco desde que me mude aqui, Gotham, ya que Bruce es un "tio" para ella, ya que su padre y el son amigos. Siempre me acompaño y gracias a ella pude y puedo salir adelante de esas piedras que hay en el camino.

-Y que quieres hacer? -Pregunto mientras se alejaba un poco  
-Tomar un helado, caminar, lo que quieras solo vamos  
-Pero pense que venia tu hermana -Dijo

Mi cara se transformo y ella se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, de este tema y el de mis padres nunca me gustaba hablar.

-No es mi hermana -conteste cortante  
-Sabes a lo que me referi -dijo mirandome fijamente- Lo siento Dick

Suspire. Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era otra pelea, y menos con ella.

-No pasa nada -le conteste con una falsa sonrisa

Tome mi campera dispuesto para salir con Barbara, me acerque a ella para besarla y alguien  
tosio,me gire para verlo a mi hermano apoyado contra la pared. Tim nos estaba observando y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y fuimos para la sala. Me lo quede mirando fijo

-No puedes irte -dijo  
- No quiero estar aqui cuando vuelva  
-Pero tienes que  
-No quiero Tim -lo corte-No te metas si?

Esperaba con esa frase terminar la conversacion pero para mi sorpresa el alzo una ceja y me miraba fijamente, y no de una buena manera

-Se que no la quieres aceptar porque piensas que es un reemplazo de Jason pero  
-Pero que? -dije elevando un poco mi voz- Bruce quiere traernos a una, se piensa que va a llenar el bacio que el dejo?  
-Dick te entiendo lo que sientes pero no es asi, ella sufrio mucho como nosotros y Bruce lo unico que quiere hacer es poder ayudarla como hizo con nosotros. No te digo que la quieras ni nada, solo que la recibas es lo menos que puedes hacer por todo lo que Bruce ha hecho por ti.  
-El señor esta por llegar, los esperara aqui -Dijo Alfred interrumpiendo la charla

Me quede mirando a los dos y asenti. Tim y Barbara se sentaron en el sillon y yo solo estaba apoyado contra la pared. Queria irme pero mi hermano tenia razon en lo que decia, solo me quedaba por todo lo que Bruce hizo por mi, por los tres.  
Se escucho la puerta abrirse y pude ver como la cara de Tim cambiaba y sonrei, el estaba emocionado con la idea de tener una hermana. Bruce entro por la sala y me hizo una sonrisa cuando me vio, seguramente por que me quede.

-Bueno, les queria presentar a **Zatanna Zatara**, ella va a quedarse aqui con nosotros - Nos dijo y miro para atras- Ven, no tengas miedo

Avanzo y entro a la sala una chica pelinegra, me la quede mirando fijamente, no pida ser...

-Ellos son Dick y Tim -comento Bruce

Ella levanto los ojos para mirarnos y si, era ella.

**Flash Back**

**Ella me beso mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho. Con mi mano comencé a hacerle caricias en la piel, era suave, ella era hermosa.**  
**-Me gusto -dijo mirándome fijamente**  
**Tenia unos preciosos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los míos pero un color mas intenso. La tome de la cintura y la atraje mas cerca de mi y volvi a besarla. Todo se sentía muy bien, ella me hacia sentir así.**  
**  
Fin del Flash Back**

La segui mirando y pude ver como su mirada expresaba confunsion y de alguna manera nerviosismo, no la culpaba yo estaba igual.

-Mucho gusto -dijo mirandonos a ambos  
-Hola! -saludo Tim acercandose a ella para saludarla- es bueno conocerte al fin  
- Gracias lo mismo digo, Bruce ma ha hablado mucho de ustedes... dos -dijo y me miro  
-Hola -dije secamente

Ella levanto la mano dandome un saludo, debia ser que no queria hablar conmigo pero tarde o temprano ibamos a estar hablando de lo sucedido.

-Como nadie me presenta lo hare yo -dijo Barbara mientras se acercaba hacia ella- Mi nombre es Barbara, un gusto. Soy la novia de Dick

Esos ojos azules rapidamente me miraron

-El gusto es mio... Lo son hace mucho?  
-Casi un mes formalmente -contestando ella sonriendo  
-Los felicito -dijo Zatanna

Bruce se acerco a ella y le coloco la mano en su hombro.

-Veo que pueden llevarse bien, Tim porque no la llevas a su habitacion? -pregunto  
-Claro sera un placer! Dejame yo te ayudo -le dijo mientras tomaba su equipaje  
-Gracias -contesto ella sonriendole, un gusto Barbara  
-Igualmente Zatanna -dijo y se giro para venir hacia mi. Me beso y despues se separo  
-Te iras? Ya? -le pregunte  
-Si, ire a ver a mi padre a la comisaria. Intenta llevarte bien con ella Dick  
-Lo hare, lo prometo -dije y la acompañe hasta la puerta

Ella se fue y suspire. Yo prometia intentarlo pero no creo que me salga. Tenia que hablar con ella, desde ese dia **-que me costaba recordar-** no habiamos hablado, no sabia nada de ella igual nunca supe, pero no me arrepentia de nada.  
Subi las escaleras con la esperanza de encontrarla sola y sin Tim. Llegue al cuarto, toque y entre, para mi suerte ella estaba sola.

-Tim ya volviste  
-Dick -la corregi rapidamente y ella se giro al escuchar mi voz  
-Ah, Hola  
-Ya nos saludamos  
-Solo soy cortez -me dijo mirandome fijamente  
-Quiero hablar contigo  
-Yo no quiero, ahora no puedo -contesto mientras seguia acomodando su ropa

Me acerque a ella y le saque la ropa que tenia y levanto la mirada para verme.

-Sere directo, me tomo por sorpresa tu llegada con lo que paso ese dia yo  
-Te entiendo -me corto- No esperaba que estes aqui pero lo de la fiesta  
-Si? -pregunte  
-Ya paso, tienes novia y no hay gracia recordar ni hablar de ese momento  
-Yo quiero hablar -le dije y la tome de la mano pero ella se solto rapidamente  
-No quiero que digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte Dick

Le negue con la cabeza

-Fue un lindo momento Zatanna, aunque no te conocia realmente no lo olvidare

Ella se quedo mirandome, probablemente pensando cada una de mis palabras. Estaba nerviosa y eso se le notaba.

-Señorita, el señor Bruce quiere verla -dijo Alfred entrando en la habitacion  
-Gracias... ya voy -contesto ella y fue tras Alfred- Dick?  
-Si?  
-Fue un lindo momento y... -comenzo a acomodarse el pelo- No lo olvidare, fue mi primera vez

Al decir esto se fue y yo me quede con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.  
Agarre el telefono y vi que tenia un mensaje, marque el numero y lo llame iba a ser mas facil si se lo contaba lo que habia pasado que si lo escribia

**-Hey dude! Adivina, a quien vi? **


	2. Cuando yo te vi

**_Hola, bueno quería explicar porque "desaparecí" Justo fue la época de exámenes finales y tenia que estudiar ademas fue mi cumpleaños -Hace una semana- y muchso preparativos. Espero que les guste y déjenme sus comentarios así veo que les pareció. Un beso_**

* * *

_15 de Abril, 09:30 am. Washington_

-Si tienes algún malestar podríamos adelantar la cita, te parece? –me comento mirándome

Respondí asintiendo con la cabeza, no sabía que decir, no quería esto!

-Lo acompaño –dijo ella acercándose a la puerta- Muchas gracias Dr. Smith y sentimos la molestia

-No son molestia –contesto sonriendo, me miro y soltó un suspiro frustrante- No creo que esa sea la mejor solución, piénselo bien

-Lo hare –conteste y baje la mirada. No podía soportar como ellos me miraban esperando algún otro comentario pero no lo había. Sé que no me juzgan, pero es mi culpa, no del toda pero si lo es, pero es mejor prevenir que curar no? Creo que cualquier persona estaría feliz entre todo lo que podía ocurrir que esto pasara, pero yo no lo estoy porque no fue voluntad de los dos… si lo pienso si quiero pero él?

-Recuerde que no está sola – Comento el médico, sacándome de mis pensamientos- Hasta luego

-Muchas gracias –Lo saludo mi amiga y tras cerrar la puerta se acercó a mí y me abrazo

No soy de demostrar mis sentimientos y mucho menos confiar en las personas, lo hice y como estoy? Fatal… pero esta vez, necesitaba un abrazo, sentir que alguien estaba conmigo que no estaba sola. Desde que llegue a la casa todos han sido encantadores conmigo pero aunque se interesen en mí y mis problemas no siento una base para confiar…

-No creo que este bien si haces eso –me separe y la mire confundida, ella no había dicho eso hace un rato- No tienes que estar mal, no es tu culpa

-Lo es –le conteste

-No –me contesto con un tono seguro- no solo tuya, es de los dos y el tiene que saberlo

-Hablar con Dick? Claro! Es tan fácil! –grite con ironía, ella me miro mucho mas seria que antes

-Tienes que decirle al menos, no es solo tu decisión! Es una situación que lo involucra y demasiado. Yo se lo diría

-Es fácil opinar cuando tu no eres la del problema! –grite

-Zatanna –me dijo y me tomo de la mano como señal de "compañía" – Esto es lo mas lindo que puede llegar a pasarte, y se que tu quieres

-Quien dijo que quiero? –la corte

-Nadie pero tendrías que estar orgullosa de lo que puedes llegar a formar con el

-Formar? Con el? Ni quiere verme, me odia –conteste con la voz quebrada, me dolia no podía entender por qué las cosas eran asi…

-No digas eso, no lo creo de el… Te entiendo pero tienes que decirle, yo lo haría y

-Y tú qué? Eh? –la mire desafiante- No sé qué te das de ejemplo cuando tu estas enamorada de tu primo! No te da vergüenza pensar en acostarte con él? –grite

-No estamos hablando de eso! –Me grito -Estamos hablando de ti y Dick, tienes que decirle se que tienes miedo de quedarte sola en esto pero

-Pero? Pero que? Estoy sola en esto, nunca tuve a mi madre ya que no se preocupó por mi y mi padre ya no está. Mi familia siempre fue una mierda! Sabes? Que tengas una familia perfecta no significa nada en relación a mi

Vi como sus ojos cambiaban y ahí fui consciente de lo que había dicho

-Yo estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte no para que me eches en cara lo que me paso –Contesto, la mire y ella me sostuvo la mirada muy firme. Estaba enojada y en sus ojos lo reflejaba. Agarro su bolso y camino hasta la puerta

**-Artemis?** – la llame paciente

-Que? Algo mas para decirme? –Contesto cortante

-Lo siento

Ella soltó un suspiro y se fue, dando un portazo

_._

* * *

__

7 de Marzo, 13:00 pm. Washington

-Seguro que ya te vas? –me pregunto mirándome fijamente. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel

-Si, tengo que ir a almorzar con la familia, mi tía cree que es importante mantenernos unidos –conteste

-Oh bueno. Fue una buena noche. Adios Wally –me dijo y vino a abrazarme, acaricie su cabello y me aleje un poco sonriente

-Nos vemos Linda, mándale mis saludos a Beth si?

-Claro –me dijo con una falsa y evidente sonrisa- suerte

La salude con un dulce beso y me fui para la casa de mi tia. La había pasado verdaderamente bien con Linda, como todas las veces, pero nunca sería nada más que esto; al menos por mi parte. Ella es muy hermosa, carismática, la conozco por Beth ella es la mejor amiga de Bárbara la novia de Dick, pero nunca la vi más que una amiga con derecho y a ella no le gusta para nada eso. Quiere que intentemos tener algo mas pero yo no sé si quiero, hace dos años salí con una chica, ella era perfecta pero me engaño y me dejo solo. Desde ese día no confió en las mujeres y tampoco me esfuerzo en el amor, ya que nunca terminamos de conocer a las personas además todo acaba. Y por eso no me preocupo en lo que pueda pasar, solo soy yo mismo,** Wally west.**  
Estacione el auto y me dirigí a la casa. Toque el timbre y mientras esperaba me quede mirando la casa, siempre me había llamado la atención la construcción era muy vieja y única de alguna manera en el barrio.

-Wally! Pensamos que no vendrías! –Me saludo mi primo

-Desconfiabas de mi Bart? –dije entre risas

-Yo no –me comento y se acercó a susurrarme algo- Pero la tía Mary aposto a que llegarías para el postre

-Auch duele eso –dije con ironía

Barry me dio el paso y fui a saludar al resto de mi familia, mis padres –_Rudolph y Mary_- mis primos y mis tíos –_ Iirs y Barry_-. Para almorzar me senté al lado de mi primo, **Bart Allen**. Con él siempre me lleve bien, aunque al principio cuando nació tenia celos hacia el como cualquier niño ya que llamaba la atención. Pero con el tiempo, eso paso y nos empezamos a llevar de maravilla mucho más con la llegada de_ los gemelos Don y Dawn Allen._

-Donde esta Roy? –pregunto Don. Esa pregunta me hizo dudar, el siempre venía a estas reuniones aunque no era muy sociable

-Esta con Johan y Jay. El tenia turno para kinesiología y Roy se ofrecio a acompañarlos a ambos –contesto mi tía Iirs - Alguien quiere helado? –Pregunto, obviamente para evitar el tema. Jay siempre había sido trabajador, era un nombre que no entendía la palabra quieto. Hace unos días se había caído mientras trabaja, pero como siempre mi tia y Johan exageran todo.  
Termine de comer y me dirigí a buscar mi campera.

-Muy rico todo tia –comente mientras la abrazaba- pero tengo que irme

-Novia? –Me dijo entre risas

-Quien es? Como se llama? –pregunto entre gritos Dawn

-No no –conteste entre risas mientras negaba con la cabeza- los veré mañana

Termine de saludar y me dirigí hasta casa. No es que no me sintiera cómodo, es mi familia por supuesto que lo soy pero la verdad es que tenía que terminar unos trabajos ya que estaba bastante atrasado con los estudios. Llegue a mi casa y le mande un mensaje a Dick preguntándole si tenia los apuntes de la ultima clase ya que me había quedado dormido. Espere un rato y recordé que hoy llegaría la nueva "protegida" de Bruce, entonces, me di por vencido y fui a tomar un baño, después de todo lo necesitaba.

Al salir del baño –muy relajado- empezó a sonar mi teléfono.

**-Hey dude, adivina a quien vi?** –me dijo mi amigo, se lo notaba muy feliz por su tono de voz

-A Bárbara? –conteste con ironía

-No, a la chica de la fiesta de Cookz

-A la morocha? –pregunte extrañado- Que hiciste para dejarla tan enganchada? –dije entre risas. El comenzó a toser y reí con más ganas –Cuentame, espera no era que hoy veias a tu hermanastra?

-Es ella, su nombre es **Zatanna**

-Pero, como?

-No lo se, cuando ella vino acá estaba esperando poder conocer a Bruce ya que se estaban terminando los tramites

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado –conteste y era cierto

-Ni yo, quieres hacer algo? Necesito salir un poco

-Tengo que adelantar los trabajos, si tienes los apuntes tráemelos y los copiare mientras me cuentas

-Si los tengo, dale, voy en un rato

Al cortar me puse a completar trabajos, con Dick aquí no iba a poder concentrarme mucho además quería saber que había pasado con Zatanna…  
Sono el timbre y mire el reloj, me sorprendí, habían pasado 15 minutos recién y eso era demasiada rapidez para el.  
Baje y abrí la puerta

-Me extrañabas tanto eh…

Iba a terminar la frase pero lo que vi no me dejo, mejor dicho a quien vi. No pude evitar sonreír de emoción y alegría al verla ahí parada frente mio. Ella me abrazo y yo gustosamente le devolví el abrazo entre risas

-Arty! Como estas? –le pregunte cuando se alejo un poco, estaba mucho mas petiza de como la recordaba

-Bien bien, y tu? Llego en mal momento? Esperabas a alguien? –me contesto

-Muy bien ahora al verte! No no, para nada pasa! – ella tomo sus maletas y entro a la casa

- Y tus padres? –me pregunto mientras observaba la casa

-Con Iris y Barry –conteste. Pude ver como ponía los ojos en blanco

-No era mañana el cumpleaños?

-Si, tranquila –le dije- fue una reunión idea de la tía… Vienes de visita por el cumpleaños?

-No, una visita estable… Me quedare a estudiar aquí –contesto con una enorme sonrisa – Tu padres ya sabían pero era una sorpresa para ti, pero llegue antes y por eso vine sola

-Me hubieses dicho e iba a buscarte al aeropuerto!

-Soy tu prima pero no tengo 13 años Wally –dijo un poco molesta

-Ni 10 minutos y ya te enojas, no has cambiado eh! –le dije

-Y tu? Tan susceptible como siempre –me contesto entre risas

Seguimos hablando muy animadamente los dos, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos casi 7 años! Ella vivía en Londres, donde vivía Roy antes de mudarse aquí hace dos años. Toda la familia estaba acá menos ellos.

-Si quieres preparo café

-Buenísima idea –le conteste riéndome

Justo se paro y sonó el timbre. Me pare rápidamente y fui a ver quien era

-Dick!

-Hey Wally, lo siento me quede hablando con Zatanna y –Dirigió la mirada a mi prima y se callo- Artemis, eres tu?

-Dick! Tanto tiempo

El sonrió y fue a abrazarla, cuando eramos chicos Artemis venia mucho a visitarnos y nos juntábamos, eramos** el trio de oro** según mi tia aunque nunca entendí porque.

-Preparare los cafes y charlaremos los tres si quieren

-Obvio –dijo Dick sonriente

Con mi amigo nos sentamos y ella se dirigió hacia la cocina, pude ver como mi amigo la seguía con la mirada

-Hey tienes novia! –le dije pegándole en el brazo- y una amante si no me equivoco

El comenzó a reírse y estaba rojo pero seguía mirando

-Es mi prima Dick! –le grite

-Oh vamos solo la mire, cambio mucho es todo… Esta muy hermosa

Dirigi mi mirada hacia Artemis y no podía negarlo aunque ella siempre fue hermosa pero ahora era mas, tenía el pelo más largo, una figura mucho más marcada y definida... y su cara, parecía de porcelana incluso si la besara podría **_Pero que estoy pensando! Ella es mi prima!_  
**Escuche ruido en la cocina y me pare a ver si necesitaba ayuda

-Wally tienes alguna bandeja? –me pregunto mientras seguía revisando en los estantes

-Si –le conteste y saque uno del estante mas alto- Toma

-Gracias –me contesto y se me quedo mirando

-Que pasa Arty? –le pregunte y ella me abrazo con mucha fuerza

-Te extrañe muchísimo, me alegra saber que podremos estar juntos como antes –me susurro al alejarse y mirándome a los ojos. No sé por qué me estremecí y desvié la mirada

-Podría ser mejor no? -le conteste y ella me beso en le mejilla. Tomo la bandeja y fue hasta donde estaba mi amigo esperándonos

El tenía razón, **ella había cambiado pero una cosa era segura, era mi prima.**


	3. Todo cambio

**Ojala les guste, déjenme su comentario y seguiré lo mas rapido que pueda :D**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews me alegra saber que les gusta mi idea, mi idea es dejarlos con la dudas ( de la chica) y que pasara con los personajes. Espero lograr expresarme lo mejor que pueda

* * *

Estar juntos para ellos era o mejor que había, revivir esa época donde eran chicos y jugaban a los espias, rockeros, aventureros que se perdían en la selva y su época dorada cuando querían ser superhéroes, si, los tres.  
Wally tenia su amor incondicional hacia Flash que niño no querría ser el? Él estuvo muy feliz esa navidad después de cumplir 9 años al ver que su regalo era un traje rojo y no cualquiera, si no el de su ídolo. En esa misma fecha su amigo recibió el traje de Batman con su mascara y algunos accesorios. A Dick siempre le llamo la atención este personaje pero no por la plata o el estilo de vida si no por su historia, sus padres habían muerto y el en lugar de cruzarse de brazos quiso ayudar a las demás personas que habían sufrido y a este popular personaje lo relaciono con su padre ya que Bruce le había dado todo lo que el se merecía, y mas. En cuanto a Artemis, ella no era como todas las chicas, al contrario, no quería ser la damisela en peligro, quería ser una heroína. Ellos eran muy amigos, casi inseparables aunque Artemis viviera en Londres, cada vez que podían ella con su familia los iban a visitar y para los tres amigos era lo mejor esos momentos. Ya cuando tenían 11 años se la pasaban jugando a los magos pero no a cualquiera, si no a "los mas conocidos" según Artemis y asi lo eran en Londres. Ella era Hermione Granger por tener entusiasmo de líder, por siempre tener controlada la situación y aunque no le gustará aceptarlo era muy sabelotodo y un poco mandona. Dick por su lado era el mismísimo Harry Potter, él fue quien más tenía intriga en estas películas porque aunque odiaba hacerlo se sentía muy identificado con cada personaje que hubiera pasado algo como el o parecido. A la hora de definir a Wally fue muy fácil, hablador, astuto en sus momentos, payaso, y con un gran apetito era nada más que Ronald Weasley. A pesar de sus diferencias y peleas al ir creciendo superaban esos obstáculos y eran más unidos, al menos lo fueron por casi 5 años.

**Washington 00:05 1 de enero, 2012**

Todos brindaban con sus copas animadamente festejando un gran año vivido y que se encontraban juntos. Todos en la familia estaban deseándose buen inicio en este nuevo año de oportunidades y sorpresas. Dos personas se encontraban en la puerta de la casa viendo como nevaba pero esperando ansiosos la llegada de sus amigos, quienes estaban allí eran un chico de 15 años recién cumplidos, alto con pecas y su pelo colorado largó y rebelde tal como a él le gustaba, con su prima quien cumpliría 14 en dos meses, también era alta, su pelo rubio le llegaba casi a la cintura.  
- Cuanto crees que tarden? -pregunto Wally rompiendo el silencio, odiaba estar callado mientras había otra persona, mejor dicho odiaba que no hablen tanto como él.

-No lo se, Bruce siempre es puntual pero que tarde más que Megan es preocupante - le contesto largando un suspiro.

Siguieron mirando el camino mientras hablaban de sus fiestas juntos, desde que tenían memoria las compartían y aunque a muchos les podría parecer aburrido siempre lo mismo para ellos no lo era, nada era igual al otro año, todo era mejor. Escucharon una bocina y corrieron rápidamente para abrir el portón para que puedan ingresar.

-Bruce, Dick Feliz año nuevo! - dijo el colorado muy sonriente mientras abrazaba a su amigo. Cuando se separaron un poco Artemis estaba ya abrazada a ellos

-Igualmente para ustedes -contesto

-Gracia, igual - le dijo la rubia sonriente

Al cabo de unos minutos llego Megan y para Wally la noche tomo otro color y su prima no tardó mucho en darse cuenta ya que al otro día en el momento que tuvo libre lo aprovecho al máximo para interrogarlo

-Vamos Wally me di cuenta porque no lo admites?

-Porque estas completamente equivocada, Megan es sólo una amiga y no más que eso Rapunzel -así le decía el y sólo el

-Cuéntame otro chiste -dijo Dick entre risas junto a su hermano Jason. Esto confirmó las sospechas de Artemis

Wally suspiro sabiendo que había perdido y comenzó a platicarle a su prima lo que sucedía hasta que sus tíos la llamaron para hablar con ella. Mientras él y su amigo seguían en el patio con Jason, Artemis estaba hablando con sus padres.

-Que? Pero por qué? -crítico al escuchar lo que pasaba

-Artemis tu padre tiene problemas en el trabajo y hay que volver mañana

-Puedo quedarme aquí y volveré luego! - les grito y a la ves sonreía por su astuta idea

-No sabemos cómo saldrá todo allá por eso tienes que venir -le contesto su madre aún con su tono paciente a pesar de los gritos de su hija- Además estarán Dinah, Oliver y Roy podemos ir a verlos

-Pero a ellos los veo siempre! No siquiera hemos visto a Johan y Jay!

-Podemos verlos hoy si quieres

-Mama no quiero irme! No vengo nunca es muy injusto no quiero volver! porque arruinan mis vacaciones?

-Artemis! -grito su padre. Esta actitud hizo que ella se callara automáticamente ya que su padre era muy pacífico y nunca le levantaba la voz a nadie- Nos iremos mañana, junta tus cosas iremos a saludar a Johan y Jay

-Pero...

-Artemis ya escuchaste a tu padre, tienes que venir con nosotros de todas formas

-Los odio! -grito y se fue para la cocina, la única razón por la cual se fue es para que no la vean llorar, ella nunca lo hacía y menos en público pero esta vez quería y sería de bronca no de tristeza.

Junto algunas cosas y antes de bajar se encontró con su primo y Dick, ambos estaban callados y por sus caras de tristeza se notaba que ya se habían enterado, era muy injusto para los tres ya tenían todas las vacaciones planeadas como hacían todos los años y esto, se las había arruinado. Ella los saludo y se fue con sus padres, volverían para cenar y esa era la despedida. Para pasar el tiempo se pusieron a ver una película, está a otra y cuando quisieron acordarse ya eran las 21:30, lo poco que les quedaba de tarde ya había acabado. Era muy raro, no sólo para ellos, que los West/Jones no hayan llegado a tiempo y no sólo eso ni una llamada. Wally pensó que era paranoico pero cuando reloj marcó 22:45 todos ya estaban nerviosos y preocupados dos horas de retraso?  
Mary llamo a Johan para saber si seguían ahí, pero cuando volvió a la sala donde estaban todos estaba nerviosa

-Mama, que pasa?

-Me dijo que salieron hace una hora y media -hasta en su tono de voz la notaron preocupada y ella era muy buena mentirosa

Por décima vez intentaron comunicarse con alguno d los tres pero les fue imposible, habían llamado a Barry y Iris capaz habían ido para despedirse pero no fue el caso. A los minutos el teléfono de Wally sonó, lo tomo y leyó el nombre de su prima

-Artemis! -grito y en su casa todos estaban expectantes escuchando- donde esta no - pero no pudo seguir hablando al escuchar todo ese ruido de fondo, ambulancias y gente gritando

-Hola? Tu eres familiar de Artemis West? - le presunto una chica

-Si, pero que esta pasando?

-Podrías pasarme con algún tutor responsable? Es muy importante

Sin entender nada y en estado ausente le paso teléfono a su padre, todo ese ruido que había escuchado lo estaba preocupando, además quien era con la que había hablado? Qué estaba pasando?

Su padre corto y se dirigió a la mesa a buscar sus llaves que no encontraba y tiro los libros que había eso término con la poca paciencia de todos.

-Rudolph! Qué está pasando?

-Tuvieron un accidente entrando a la ruta -gritando

Wally estaba más shockeado de lo normal y por su mente solo pasaban las peores imágenes que podía ocurrir en un momento así y esperaba que no sean ciertas.

-Yo voy - comento Dick decidido

-Yo también -dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de su shock

-Wally por favor quédate -le dijo su madre intentando sonar tranquila aunque no lo conseguía- no sabemos que paso

-Mama no me interesa! Son nuestra familia e iré!

No discutieron más y fueron Rudolph, Dick y Wally, Mary no fue ya que no podía dejar sólo a Jason aunque no quería ir y capaz ver el peor resultado. El viaje se hizo denso e interminable para los 3 pero al fin llegaron y Wally fue el primero en reaccionar y bajarse. Había mucha gente, demasiada, viendo todo lo que sucedía. Pudieron ver tres ambulancias y fueron en busca de una pequeña alegría y para su suerte en una de ellas se encontraba Artemis lastimada con demasiados moretones y lastimaduras. Se acercaron a ella

-Artemis! -dijo Dick abriendo pasó de la gente que había

-Estas bien? Nos tenías preocupados! -le grito su primo y la abrazo, se separó de ella y la acarició con una sonrisa al verla bien pero con los segundo desapareció al ver la expresión en los ojos de su prima ni lo miraba y estaban vidriosos aguantándose sus ganas de llorar- Artemis?

-doo..Donde están? -pregunto

Su tío apareció y la abrazo con fuerza y lloro, ella solamente cerró los ojos y lo separo, necesitaba saberlo

-Nadie me dice nada, donde están?

El no contesto y eso fue suficiente para ella, su respiración se agitó y se paró de golpe. La enfermera trato de agarrarla pero le fue en vano, ella comenzó a caminar y para su desgracia encontró lo que están buscando, un policía estaba cubriendo los cuerpos, dos cuerpos, Amanda Jones y Jason West, sus padres estaban muertos.  
Artemis se acercó y se puso a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, lloraba con tristeza bronca, su mundo se venía abajo ya no quería vivir sin ellos no podía tolerar la idea que no estarían más en su vida, dándole su apoyo, sus abrazos, sus presencias. Se acercó aun llorando y pudo verlos ahí, lastimados, muertos.  
Dick y Wally al enterarse que estaban muertos fueron a buscarla no sólo porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar sino porque sabían que necesitaba un hombro para llorar aunque ellos también, ellos eran los tíos de Wally y también para Dick de una manera muy sentimental ya que lo conocían desde qué lo habían adoptado en ese verano.  
La encontraron arrodillada llorando frente a ellos y cuando se estaban acercado a ella había un policía hablando con un hombre que salía de la 2da ambulancia todo lastimado

-Se lo repito? Él estaba hablando por el celular por eso sucedió todo esto! Mire mi auto! -le dijo-personas así no tendrían por qué manejar!

A ellos dos no era a los únicos que le había llamado la atención esa conversación, también a Artemis. A los segundos todos los espectadores entendieron que esa desagradable y egoísta persona era el otro accidentado, el otro dueño del auto.  
Wally no supo cuando no como pero cuándo lo miro otra vez Artemis se encontraba encima de el. Rápidamente ambos se acercaron a sacarla pero no podían estaba hecha una fiera, rajuñandolo y golpeándolo en la pierna la cual tenía quebrada. Unos policías fueron a separarlos tomándolo y ellos a Artemis

-Déjame! Sueltame Wally -gritaba ella mientras le caían lágrimas de sus ojos. Cuando parecía que la tenían controlada ella levanto la vista y lo vio - HIJO DE PUTA! TE ODIO OJALÁ TE MUERAS POR FORRO! DÉJAME WALLY! NOO! BAJAME! - Wally la tomo por las piernas y la saco aún ella gritando no podía ver esa situación y a su prima en ese estado. Al bajarla ella comenzó a gritar y a pegarle a la pared, se estaba lastimando más se lo que desgraciadamente ya lo estaba, Wally se acerco y la abrazo y ella comenzó a llorar, largo todo su dolor, toda su pena con el. Lo que más le dolía a Artemis era que sus padres se hayan ido con una horrible idea, que ella los odiaba cuando eran lo que más le importaba.

Paso una semana y todos se juntaban aunque no era por algo bueno, el velorio. Todos estaban ahí llorando viendo como Amanda y Jason eran enterrados. Wally limpio su lágrima al ver esto y dirigió su mirada hacia la banca donde estaba su prima ahí llorando

-Ellos sabían que los amabas -le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Me quiero morir Wally ellos eran todo para mí, no sé qué hacer no pude ser esto -no aguanto más y siguió llorando- es tan injusto!

Wally le limpio la lágrima y se la quedo observando a los ojos

-Estoy aquí contigo si? Siempre lo estaré como ellos para vos... - Se acercó más a ella y la beso en la frente, esos besos que te transmiten tranquilidad y contención.  
-Artemis -dijo alguien que Wally no reconoció al instante pero si unos minutos después

Ella corrió a abrazarla.

-Dinah! Ollie! Gracias por venir...  
-Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ellos -comento Oliver- los queríamos mucho  
-Y ellos a ustedes -no aguanto y lloro. Dinah la abrazo con mucha más fuerza mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Los días pasaban y Artemis se volvía cada vez más autista, no aparecía para comer o la encontraban a la madrugada, tenía ojeras y se la pasaba viendo vídeos de su infancia, sola, no quería este con nadie pocas veces hablaba ya que lloraba y no quería hacerlo. Oliver era primo de Amanda y un excelente abogado y después de escuchar lo que había sucedido en accidente demando al hombre aunque para su sorpresa él ya había hecho una denuncia civil en la cual presentó los golpes que Artemis le había hecho, no eran muchos ni graves pero era una traba para su denuncia.  
Artemis después de pensarlo decidió volver a Inglaterra con Dinah y Olliver, viviría con ellos junto a Roy ya que el deseo de su madre siempre fue que se gradúe en su misma escuela en Londres y ella iba a hacerlo.

-No tenían porque, odio las despedidas -dijo su prima ya no más"rapinzel" como Wally la llamaba, ahora tenía el pelo corto, con estilo pero corto. Un cambio

-Es un portarretrato con una foto juntos -le dijo su amigo Dick

-Es tu favorita -término la frase su primo triste al notar la situación

Ella los abrazo a ambos con mucha fuerza y esforzándose en no llorar.

-De verdad no puedes quedarte? - le pregunto su primo triste

-Necesito un cambio, necesito distancia... Volveré como todos los años lo prometo y después de estudiar, estaremos juntos otra vez

-Lo prometes? -le pregunto

-Por supuesto -contesto ella con una sonrisa

Wally volvió a abrazarla pero con ternura, era su única prima mujer su mejor prima su mejor amiga, Artemis.

-Me avisas cuando llegas?

-Si lo haré

_•Última llamada vuelo 5BC con destino a Londres•_

-Hey -le dijo tomando la cara de su primo, delicadamente- que podría salir mal? Todo va a estar bien Wally, te quiero si?

-Yo a ti Arty, te veo en vacaciones -le dijo con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro

Ella triste, igual que él se giró y se fue junto a Dinah y Oliver sus nuevos tutores hacia Londres.  
Ambos esperaban verse en Junio pero no fue así, tampoco en Navidad y así para la desgracia de ellos**, paso mucho tiempo.**


	4. Quedate

**Perdón por tardar tanto es que no estaba inspirada y quería subir un capítulo del cual esta satisfecha y este es el caso. Gracias a los que comentaron y los que siguen la historia.  
La canción que aparece es "Stay" de Miley Cyrus, búsquenla será bueno leerla en ese momento. Ojala les guste**

* * *

9 de marzo, 8:30 am, _**Washington**_

El sonido del despertador empezó a sonar pero fue rápidamente cortado. Respiro frustrada hacia mucho que estaba despierta pero no tenía ganas de levantarse, seguía muy cansada. La noche anterior se habían juntado en la casa de Dick a comer y no volvieron muy temprano que digamos. Se sentó en la cama y se froto con sus manos la cara intentando despabilarse. Lentamente se paró, busco su bata y bajo a desayunar. Ya estaban sus tíos levantados. Los saludo a los dos y se dirigió a la mesa. Agarro la jarra y se sirvió un poco de café. Estaba leyendo la revista cuando escucho el timbre y pudo ver como Mary le abría a Roy, no entendía la razón por la cual estaba ahí pero no iba a preguntar, con el tenían esa extraña relación y se llevaban mejor al no meterse en la vida del otro

-Que haces así vestida? –pregunto Roy cuando vio a la rubia. Al notar su desconcierto añadió- Es lunes

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la cocina. Subió las escaleras corriendo. Wally justo salía de su habitación y noto que su prima se había olvidado de que día era, no solo por su ropa sino también por su apuro. Al cabo de unos minutos salió del baño ya vestida y peleándose con su cabello. Tenía una remera negra, un saco verde oscuro largo y unos jeans. Busco su mochila y bajo nuevamente las escaleras. Hoy era el primer día en la universidad y se había olvidado. Pero aun así estaba con un buen humor.  
Los tres se fueron juntos, estudiaban en la misma universidad pero cosas distintas. Al llegar se encontraron con Dick quien estaba con su novia. Barbara y Artemis se despidieron de ellos y se fueron a su primera clase, ambas estudiarían juntas psicología.

* * *

Artemis no deja de mirar su reloj esperando un milagro, le gustaba la materia y todo, pero el mensaje de Oliver la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Lo releía muchas veces y por como lo conocía no era algo bueno lo que quería decirle. Faltaban 10 minutos, 10 lentos y dolorosos minutos para la rubia.

Para su suerte la hora finalizo y salió junto a la pelirroja pero se alejó de ella para poder hacer esa llamada que tan nerviosa la estaba poniendo. Le dijo que la esperara así iban juntas a buscar a los chicos. Marco el teléfono muy ansiosa.

-Ollie! –dijo ella al ser atendida

-Artemis como estas? Empezaste bien los estudios?

-Sí, bien por suerte –contesto ella- que querías decirme?

-Oh bueno, veras es algo más complicado si quieres te lo explico luego

-Sabes que no puedo esperar –indico ella- Ya me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre **Hugo Strange** –soltó de golpe Oliver

-Que pasa con el? –Pregunto una tensa Artemis

-Lo van a dejar en libertad - contesto – pero no se sabe, es probable, pero prefería que te enteres por mí y no por otro lado

Al escuchar un silencio del otro lado pregunto "Artemis?"

-G..gracias, hablamos después. Saluda a Dinah –Contesto ella con voz seca antes de cortar.

**22:45**

Wally había llegado a su casa, fue un lindo día aunque si podía evitar el final lo hubiese hecho. Había estado toda la tarde con Barbara y Dick, como hacía de costumbre, al final habían invitado a Zatanna a cenar pero no resulto nada bien. Se peleó con Dick, nuevamente. Odiaba estar en medio de peleas más cuando no sabía qué hacer ni dónde meterse. Claro que entendía el porqué de la pelea, cosa que Barbara no y por esto seguro se estarían peleando ahora. También habían invitado a Artemis y a Roy. La primera rechazo la invitación, el pelirrojo dijo que iba a salir con una chica así que no podía pero le contó a Wally que su prima había estado encerrada todo el día viendo videos. Al principio no entendía hasta que él le explico. Iris y Barry habían ido a su casa mientras Bart entrenaba. Roy estaba con ellos y la rubia nunca apareció. Mary les conto que estaba muy extraña, que según ella era un "ataque adolescente". Wally estaba preocupado pero si conocía a su prima sabía que cuando estaba triste odiaba que la vean llorar así que prefirió esperar a que se calmen las aguas.

Se fue hasta la cocina, tenía mucha hambre. Ya había cenado pero su apetito nunca terminaba. Agarro un poco de pizza que había sobrado y la puso a calentar. Luego agarro el plato y se fue a sentarse en el sillón. Tomo el control y se puso a buscar algo bueno en la tele.

Quiso tomar la pizza y se quemó "tonto" se dijo a sí mismo. Fue a la cocina nuevamente y busco una servilleta. Se dio vuelta y se quedó quieto al ver quien estaba ahí. Era Artemis. Tenía la nariz roja igual que los ojos y aunque estaban lejos la podía escuchar que estaba acongojada.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor –pidió ella mientras se acercaba a él.

Wally no se confundió, había estado llorando.

* * *

Wally seguía con la vista fija en el camino pero cada tanto miraba de reojo a su prima quien tenía una expresión seria y tensa, le preocupaba y mucho. Prendió la radio para que no sea un momento incomodo para ninguno de los dos. Artemis se acercó y subió más la música y volvió a echarse para atrás en su asiento. Habían llegado. Ambos se bajaron del auto

**Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wondered  
I'm lonely here at night**

Artemis se puso a caminar lentamente y Wally la seguía. Su mente no dejaba de pensar, de torturarla, recordándole dolorosamente esa noche, esa horrible noche.

**I'm lost here in this moment  
And time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side**

Wally la observaba un poco distante, seguía sorprendido por la reacción en la casa y como estaba ella. La vio parar en frente de la placa y la escucho sollozar una pregunta "Por qué?"

**Oh I miss you  
Oh I need you**

Artemis sentó en el pasto y comenzó a llorar. Los extrañaba, los necesitaba. Por qué? Por qué no estaban con ella? Por qué los había perdido?

**And I love you more than I did before  
And today I won't see your face**

Como cualquier persona tenia peleas con sus padres pero nunca había deseado que pasara todo esto. Jamás podría verlos otra vez, los había perdido para siempre.

**Nothing's changed  
No one can take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before**

-No estás sola –susurro el pelirrojo al verla en ese estado

Tenía razón, ella tenía a sus tíos, a Dinah y Oliver, a sus amigos, a él, pero nadie iba a ocupar el lugar de sus padres y eso era lo que ella necesitaba a gritos, el amor de sus padres, esas personas con las cual pase lo que pase sabes que siempre puedes confiar y nunca van a traicionarte.

**And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home  
I'll be coming home  
And if you'll ask me I will stay  
I will stay**

No había estado en este lugar desde que sus padres habían sido enterrados. Le trae malos recuerdos pero ahora quería estar ahí, quedarse, de alguna extraña manera ellos estaban ahí acompañándola y escuchando su llanto que reflejaba todo lo que ella los necesitaba.

**Well I tried to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
And I'm torn apart inside  
I look up at the stars  
Hoping you're doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say**

La idea de mudarse al principio no fue la mejor, ella vivía con los recuerdos constantemente pero en todos los lugares seria así. Intentaba vivir sin ellos pero no podía, no era capaz de aguantar esta soledad que solo ella sentía ya que muy pocos la entendían. Se tocó el pecho, donde tenía una cadena de su madre. Y mientras seguía llorando y temblaba la abrazo con fuerza, como si ese abrazo llegara hasta ella.

**Oh I miss you  
Oh I need you**

Artemis temblaba y lloraba angustiada, no podía contener sus lágrimas. Esa chica fría que todos habían visto en este momento ya no existía.

**I love you more than I did before  
And today I won't see your face  
Nothing changed  
No one can take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home  
I'll be coming home  
And if you'll ask me I will stay  
I will stay oh I will stay**

Wally coloco su brazo lentamente en el hombre de Artemis, quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo. Ninguna palabra era útil en un momento así y el pelirrojo no sabía bien que hacer. Artemis se abrazó a él fuertemente y se liberó, libero ese llanto, esa angustia, ese grito que tenía atrapado en la garganta junto a él. Wally la acariciaba, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero no podía, necesitaba ser fuerte para ayudarla a estar bien.

**I never want to lose you**  
**And if I had to choose so that you always stay**  
**Please always stays You're the one**  
**I love Cause my heart stops beating without you**

Wally la separo un poco de si y le limpio las lágrimas. Artemis aun llorando se levantó con la ayuda de el. Habían estado mucho tiempo ahí. El pelirrojo le dio su campera para que no tenga frio y la abrazo mientras juntos iban hacia el auto.

**I love you more than I did before  
And today I won't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one can take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home  
I'll be coming home**

Artemis se subió al auto y se tapó la cara y se limpió las lágrimas que todavía caían por sus mejillas coloradas. Sintió como Wally la tomaba del brazo le sonreía delicadamente. El camino fue bueno, mejor que la ida y recordando momentos juntos, en los cuales Artemis era feliz con Amanda y Jason. Esta charla provoco una sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

**And if you'll ask me I will stay  
I will stay  
I'll always stay  
**  
Al llegar entraron y se abrazaron una vez más. Artemis estaba feliz sabiendo que a pesar de todo la relación que tenía con Wally seguía siendo buena aunque en algunos momentos parecía mejor.  
**  
And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home  
I'll be coming home  
And if you'll ask I will stay**

Wally la beso en la frente y le acaricio la mejilla. Se había prometido a si mismo que iba a cuidarla, que nada más iba a hacerla sufrir ni mucho menos provocar que llorara, porque para el no había nada mejor que verla sonreír.  
**  
**-Siempre voy a estar para ti –dijo Wally- y tus padres también, tendrás su recuerdo y nunca los olvidaras.

**I will stay**

Artemis lo abrazo y agradeció que Wally estaba en su vida.

**I will stay**

* * *

Me gustaría saber su opinión, saber si seguir escribiendo o no esta historia. Gracias a los que leen.


End file.
